no longer Granger
by different4rmtherest
Summary: Hermione feels like everything is gone after the war for her and goes gothic. She and Harry change there last name and are now siblings. But what about Draco? Rated R for later chapters.
1. Read important!

A/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey to every one. I'm in the middle of redoing this story so if it doesn't make sense yet, it will. I have the first Chapter already re-done and it has a plot now so, totally different fic but better, and to all of my readers that do like it, please bare with me and I'll get you guys the new story to love more! I know I've been going off and on with this story but it'll all make sense to you guys in the end. Oh, and to those who sent me the flames (thank you hellakat for telling me the correct name) I was taking the flames the wrong way! I really do like the criticism that actually means you want to help instead of doing it just for fun. So for all my flame writers out there, thanks for trying to make it better instead of worse.

**Love always and 4 eva, **

**Different4rmtherest**


	2. Something's changed

**Hey Everyone, I decided to redo my story to make it make more sense. I think it'll turn out better so here goes nothing!**

**Luv always,**

**Different4rmtherest!**

**INTRO TO STORY**

Hermione had lost so much from the war. The only thing she hadn't lost was Harry. But, that didn't mean that she was going to change her appearance because she was in mourning. She had to keep herself as normal as possible so she wouldn't stand out. She didn't want to stand out because of what happened. She couldn't because of what happened.

In the war she had saved so many lives but one she thought of nearly every minute of every hour was the one man she had liked since the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts. He was so rude to her but she couldn't withstand his charm. On the outside she would always have snide comments to return to his, but on the inside she was screaming at herself for doing so. She had tried so hard to keep herself from liking him but it never seemed to work! He would always find a way to sneak into her thoughts undetected at first but then the alarm in her head would go off.

MEANWHILE...

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his large mansion thinking of a certain girl he used to hate more than anything in the world. During the war she had saved his life and in return he saved her right back. So they should be even now right? But something in his mind told him it was more than that. He didn't know how it could be more than saving each other but… Wait! Maybe that was it! Maybe it was destiny that they saved each other! But that's stupid, that had already occurred…

Ch. 1the Train Ride

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Hermione jumped from her bed by the sudden racket of her alarm clock. Now she realized that it was the first of September! The first day to Hogwarts was finally here! She went to her dresser to get the clothes she had laid out for the day, because of course, being Hermione she always thought ahead.

When she had finished get ready and pinning her head girl badge on (of course she's head girl), she walked down stairs to see where Harry was.

Since they both were now living in Grimmauld Place they did everything together. Well everything Harry would do. He was now in a place that every day reminded him of Serius which reminded him of his father which then reminded him of his mother. Anyway, to put it shortly, this was not a good place for Harry to stay.

"Hello Hermione!" Harry said sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey Harry, how are you this morning?" she asked.

"I'm so happy to get out of here and go back to school!" Harry said over excitedly.

"Harry why are you-"

"So cheerful?" he finished for her. She nodded and he went on to tell of why he was so ecstatic this morning.

He told her that this morning Serius came to talk to him and play with his cars. Hermione, knowing that Harry didn't have any play cars, was beginning to question his sanity.

"Alright Harry you stay here while I go get a nurse for you ok?" she asked softly and sweetly as if talking to a child.

"Ok" he said like a little to year old would.

**FAST FORWARD**

Hermione had boarded the Train to Hogwarts, made her way to the heads compartment and sat down to write to St. Mungos to see if Harry was alright.

As she was writing, a letter came through the window for her. It was from St. Mungos so she ripped it open and began to read…

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger, _

_Mr. Potter seems to be recovering awfully fast. He will probably be coming back to Hogwarts in about a week. We would like to keep him here with us for that period of time to make sure he stays stable. If he does not than we will send you word of what happens, but let us pray that he stays the way he is. _

_St. Mungos_

Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes just knowing that Harry was there while she was away at school with out any one there with her. She felt worse for Harry though. He had to stay in a hospital room while she was sleeping comfortably in her warm head girl bed.

All of a sudden some one opened the compartment door and sat right in front of her. She looked up with a tear in her eye. When she saw who it was she quickly wiped her tears away after all, the person sitting in front of her could torture her for years by just seeing her cry.

"Afraid to cry in front of me Granger?" he commented rudely.

"Why would I be afraid of an ugly ferret face little BOY?" she replied nonchalantly.

This brought a smirk to his lips. "Good thing you didn't go soft Granger, then I would have to worry about you"

She began to smile, maybe this year wouldn't end up so bad after all.


End file.
